


Taste of Sangeria

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Taste of Sangeria

酒杯微斜，暗红色的酒液倾泻而下，在他支起的膝盖顶端分流，一股沿着大腿勾勒肌肉的纹理，汇入下腹的凹陷处，更多的则是沿着光洁笔直的小腿蜿蜒而下，直到漫过脚面。

我捞起他的膝窝，低下头轻轻吻过他膝盖上的伤疤，那是上帝赐予他的考验与荣耀。然后捧着小腿，一寸一寸地舔舐残留的酒液。

他皱起眉头，像是对我变态的行为感到有些不自在。他是一个温驯虔诚的人，恪守着神的指谕。但他从未像一名真正的严父那样呵斥我，而是屡屡纵容我的玩乐心理。他殊不知这种纵容会让我愈发想要尝试新的羞耻的玩法，不断挑战他的道德底线。

或许他知道，只是喜欢我，纵容我，也纵容自己暂时忘记上帝，放浪于这声色犬马中。

直到我吮干净他脚尖最后一滴酒，他才抬起微阖的眼睑望向我。“舔完了吗？”声音透出一丝沉沦于情欲的懒倦，还有一丝挑逗的意味。他抬起光裸的足弓蹭着我的侧颈，脚尖偷偷地在我肩膀上一点一点。

正经的人不正经时是最具杀伤力的，先人诚不欺我。我的裤裆顿时硬得要爆炸，脑子里只有一个念头：

操他。

双腿猝不及防地被我架起来，引起他一声惊呼，积蓄的酒液顺着下腹三角区流入股缝，在他身下的浅灰色床单上洇出一片湿迹。

好像是被我不小心咬破的酒心巧克力。

我将头埋在他双腿间让他合不拢腿，不顾他无力的推拒与沙哑的呻吟，卖力地从他的身体上汲取甘露。

柑橘与葡萄，海盐与麝香，sangeria酒的甜美与加勒比阳光的温暖。

我的，全部都是我的。


End file.
